


神佑禁果

by allinblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sex, Top Lucifer (Supernatural)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinblue/pseuds/allinblue
Summary: PWP，N17，第11季LC在皮囊内同居的衍生，有很多很多私设。





	神佑禁果

神佑禁果

 

Lucifer回来了。

Castiel听到他无精打采的脚步声在客厅里回荡，然后朝厨房这边渐行渐近。即使Castiel不想承认，在皮囊内同居了这么多天之后，Lucifer的陪伴让他安心，虽然绝大多数时间他们都把对方当空气。他这次也决定无视他的哥哥，继续看电视，毕竟Lucifer也多半不会搭理他。

但今天有些不一样。Lucifer径直走到了他身边，手一挥就把他的小电视打翻在了地上。

“你干什么！”Castiel吓了一跳。他生气地抬头，想瞪Lucifer一眼，但扑面而来的大天使气压让他连眼皮都眨不了。Lucifer的表情很阴沉，这不是什么好兆头。Castiel的喉结滚动了一下，甚至不敢开口问一句。

“我很无聊！所有的这一切，对抗姑妈什么的，无聊透顶了！”Lucifer咬牙切齿地吐出每一个字。

他吃亏了，Castiel心想，有人让他吃了大亏，他在生气。他们在一个皮囊里，Castiel很容易感应到Lucifer的心情，但他不敢说破，大天使太喜怒无常了，他们的联盟脆弱得就像一只带着裂痕的蛋壳。为了大局，Castiel暗地里叹了一口气。“那么…要跟我一起看电视吗？”

“你是如此的无趣，Castiel！你的无趣可以写成一本无趣教科书！”Lucifer伸出手，一把抓住了他的领带，下一秒，他们来到了一张床上，虚拟地堡中Sam的床。Lucifer坐在他身上，俯视着他，带着一丝厌烦的表情。“我需要放松！我需要调剂心情！我最近像个打杂的一样四处奔波给混蛋老爹收拾烂摊子！就因为你！Castiel！你把我卷进来！你说，你要怎么补偿我？”

Castiel被他这通长篇大论惊呆了，完全没有想到先去抗拒两人现在的体位。“Lucifer，你才是教科书般的不讲道理！在笼子里的时候,明明是你…”

“我想要性爱！”

“你说什么？”Castiel瞪大了眼睛，他挣扎了一下，却丝毫动弹不得，大天使的真身像一座山一样压着他。“不可能！”

“但我想不出别的可以让我轻松一下的事情啊！”Lucifer挠了挠下巴，摆出一副思考的样子。“做爱而已。我了解你，你以前有过，并且喜欢那种感觉。”

Castiel知道自己所有的过往和思想都像裸体一样展示在Lucifer面前，他也无法对此辩驳。他想了想，只好说：“但做爱是建立在彼此有好感的基础上…”

“无聊。”Lucifer摇摇头，“你不想做就算了。你说，我去找Dean还是Sam好呢？他俩谁比较容易答应跟你上床？”

“绝不！你绝不能用我的身体做这种事情！”Castiel大喊，脸涨得通红。

大天使嘴角含笑，满不在乎地看着他。“那还是你跟我做喽？”

Castiel垂下眼皮，他的内心还在挣扎，却听到Lucifer打了个响指。他大惊失色，随后才意识到撒旦并不是想要他的命，只是剥走了两人的衣服。

这一切发展得太快了，Castiel没有对接下来发生的事情做好任何心理准备。Lucifer的右手已经覆盖住了他的心脏部位，然后开始在他的胸前游走，所到之处，掌下笼罩的肌肤里透出了隐隐的白光。

“啊！啊——！”Castiel大声呻吟了起来，“别、别这样…”

可怕的大天使在触摸他的荣光。

“感觉好吗？”Lucifer歪着嘴，似笑非笑。

触碰荣光比触碰肉身的刺激强烈千万倍，这就像一只手直接伸进了他的身体里，抚摸他的每个细胞，甚至每个分子。Castiel被冲击得弓起了背，他在品尝天堂的禁果，因为荣光的摩擦等同于天使间的性爱，会诱导天使堕落，这在天堂是被明令禁止的。而且现在触碰他的是一位大天使，这是多么的危险，他在被剥开，被比他高一级的生物玩弄，只要Lucifer稍稍多用一点力气，他就会炸裂，彻彻底底地，炸成粉末。巨大的恐惧压过了本该有的快感。“不行…求你…”在Castiel找回理智之前，乞求的话语已经脱口而出了。

“你看起来就像要吓哭了。”Lucifer收回了手，丝毫不掩饰嘲讽的语气。

“因为我会死的！”Castiel喘着气，怒冲冲地看着他。

“你的荣光，那么多伤痕。”Lucifer伸出舌头，在右手的食指上舔了一下，“尝起来还有铁锈的味道。”

Castiel被他这个动作弄得有点脸红了。他还在昏昏沉沉的，实在不敢相信一个大天使“碰”了他，还“尝”了他。

“既然你这么害怕，我们就用这两具真身具现化的人类身体做爱好了，我保证，不会再碰你的荣光。”Lucifer冲他眨了眨眼，“我真是一个体谅人的好哥哥不是吗？”他用手再次摸上了Castiel的身体。

Castiel条件反射般地抖了一下，但这次的确只是普通的触摸，他松了一口气，一时间甚至不想做什么别的反抗了。

“我喜欢你这具身体，美丽。普通，不过美丽。” Lucifer的手不轻不重地划过他的肩膀、锁骨。“所以，我们接下来要做什么？”

Castiel又一次惊呆了：“你没有用人类的身体做过爱吗？”

“没有。”Lucifer撇撇嘴，“我忙得很。而且我也不想跟低等生物做，我有洁癖。”

Castiel的脑子飞快地转了起来。

“哈哈哈哈，Castiel，我的弟弟，你在想什么，我可是一清二楚。”Lucifer笑出了声，“用手？用嘴？这样他可以不用进到我的身体里？或者我可以操他？”他把Castiel刚才在脑中打的小算盘全部重复了一遍。

Castiel觉得自己傻透了，居然在明知道对方可以通感自己所有想法的情况之下思索对策。

“现在我知道该怎么做了。”Lucifer忽然俯下了身子，鼻尖几乎与Castiel相碰，“我要全套！我要你的手，你的嘴，而且我要操进你的身体里。”

Castiel恨不得敲一下自己的脑袋，此时他深刻体会到了“自掘坟墓”这个词的意思。

“快做吧！”Lucifer又不耐烦了。

他的嘴离Castiel那么近，看起来就像要吻他，但天使怀疑撒旦是否会接吻。他刚才笑得那么开心，看起来明明心情已经变好了，为什么还非要执着于一场性爱的发泄呢？Castiel想不明白，他也不能像Lucifer看他一样把对方看透彻，而且他觉得想再多也是难逃此劫，拖得越久恐怕大天使会变得越暴躁。他伸出手放在哥哥的后颈上，轻轻做了一个向下压的动作。“我们应该先接吻。”他说完，扬起脖子，嘴巴贴在了Lucifer的唇上。

这个动作让Lucifer的身体放松了下来，他彻底伏在了Castiel身上。他的双臂和双腿下意识地将自己的弟弟裹了起来。

Castiel顿时觉得很温暖，就像最初被Lucifer附身时，大天使的荣光那么灼热地扑向他，几乎要把他燃烧殆尽，逼迫他重新振奋了自己的荣光与之对抗，那一刻仿佛自己又从颓废中复活了。啊！伟大的大天使的荣光，刚才触碰到了自己的，但他只顾着害怕了，居然没有认真体验它。他开始检索刚才的记忆，搜寻储藏在荣光中的零碎快感，他回忆起来了，那几秒的感觉那么美妙而放纵，堕落却迷人，就像神赐的禁果，稍稍品尝一口就足以击溃他所有的羞耻感。他觉得身体渐渐燥热，不由自主地分开了双唇，而Lucifer跟随着他。

Lucifer的舌头迅速捕捉到了Castiel的，它们纠缠在了一起。大天使当然知道这叫“吻”，但他不能确定这是爱的一部分还是做爱的一部分。他必然不会爱Castiel，这个低级的小天使在他面前就像一只透明的水母，绽放着让人一览无余的光彩，美丽，却浅薄。Castiel吮吸着他的舌头，慌乱中带着渴求，这个小家伙在堕落，这一切都在撒旦的预料之中，从他稍稍碰了碰他的荣光开始。他甚至得意地哼笑了一声，然后将舌尖分叉了。

Castiel呜咽了起来，他未曾预料到魔鬼之吻竟如此色情，两瓣分叉的舌头同时缠住了他的软舌，灵活地包裹着，从不同角度揉搓着，就像一只好色的手在玩弄着他。Castiel觉得自己被卷进了一个漩涡里，身体迅速地下沉，仿佛再也浮不起来了。他合不拢口，细细的唾液不断溢出他的嘴角。Lucifer好像找到了新乐趣，终于放开了这个吻，舌尖顺着他的唾液痕迹舔舐，一直舔到了脖子上。Castiel这才放松了一点，大口地喘着气。

“你喜欢接吻，弟弟。它让你感觉很失控？”Lucifer在他的颈侧流连。

两颗尖尖的牙齿抵在了Castiel脖子的血管上，然后慢慢地向下压迫着他的皮肉，那种冰凉的感觉一下子刺到了骨髓里。“天哪！Lucifer！你在做什么？”Castiel惊慌地挣扎着。

“随便玩玩。你以为我会咬你？”Lucifer抬起脸笑嘻嘻地看着他。

分叉舌、尖牙，下一步他是不是要露出角和尾巴了？

“你想要我的尾巴？”Lucifer眨了眨眼，抱着Castiel侧躺了下来。一根又粗又长的黑色兽尾突然出现在了撒旦身后，然后径直缠上Castiel的背。

Castiel从未见过Lucifer作为魔鬼的真身，所有相关的信息都仅来源于天使间的口口相传，他一直觉得那是不可信的，大天使的荣光如此美丽，怎么可能有那么丑陋的真身？但现在确实有一条光滑坚硬的尾巴在磨蹭着他的背，他觉得浑身的寒毛都竖了起来。

“Lucifer，别这样…”

“你在发抖，我的弟弟。”Lucifer和蔼地凝视着他。“天使可不该害怕魔鬼。”他伸出手，揉乱了他的头发。而他的尾巴还在Castiel的背上游走，偶然间转向下，滑进了他的臀缝。

Castiel的喉咙里发出一声暧昧的呻吟。

“哦？你喜欢这个？”Lucifer讥讽地笑了一下。

那条尾巴灵巧地穿过了Castiel的大腿根，开始不停地在他的臀间和会阴处摩擦起来。它虽然看起来是一条光滑的兽尾，却带着细小的柔软的鳞片，刮蹭着他每一寸敏感的私处。刺激来得太快太鲜明，Castiel忍不住蜷起身体，额头抵在Lucifer肩上。而Lucifer一只手抱着他，另一只手饶有兴趣地握住了他挺立起来的阴茎。“你的性器官有反应了。”

“呜…”Castiel有点想服输，为什么Lucifer从未用人类的身体做爱，却如此轻易地找到了自己的弱点。

“因为性爱的快乐等同于极致的罪恶，而我就是罪恶本身啊！”Lucifer冷笑了一声，看Castiel的眼神中带着藐视。

“那身为罪恶的你为什么…不能感受到快乐呢？”Castiel咬着牙，忍住想在他手中发泄的冲动，贴近了Lucifer，手伸向他的胯下。

是的，Lucifer并没有勃起，他口口声声说要做爱，却在单方面地玩弄他，这让人恼火。Castiel咬着牙，笨拙地抚弄起哥哥的性器，他没有做过这个，甚至对自己的身体都没有。但他确实有人类男性之间做爱的知识，因为当初有GV混在那一大堆电影里被一同灌输进了他的脑子。他努力回忆着那些知识，将身体滑下去，面对着Lucifer的阴茎。

Lucifer将尾巴收回了，皱起眉头一言不发，冷冷地看着Castiel，像是在审阅他。Castiel张开嘴，粉色的舌尖在他的阴茎顶端迅速地舔了一下，然后把它含了起来。Lucifer感到柔软的嘴唇和舌头一起包裹着自己的性器，并且上下滑动着。这种感觉，温暖而潮湿。他圣洁的兄弟，还挺大胆的嘛！撒旦的嘴角再次弯了起来，而Castiel此时抬头望了他一眼。天使嘴里还含着阴茎，双唇亮晶晶的，涂满暧昧的液体，脸上的神情有些狼狈和羞涩，但他的眼睛那么蓝，带着期冀的光芒，就像雨后的星空，干净透彻。Lucifer开始硬了，这不受他自己控制。而Castiel就更加忙乱了，大天使勃起的尺寸让他的嘴应付不来，他撞痛了自己的上颚，赶紧松开口，咳嗽了两声。

“Castiel。”Lucifer叫着他的名字，坐起身，捏住了他的下巴，迫使他抬起头。他的弟弟因为咳嗽而眼角渗出了泪水，这个景象让他异常满意。他想起摩擦荣光时Castiel差点吓哭的表情，觉得自己彻底性奋了。“我现在确实想操你了。”

Castiel冷笑了一下，一脸挑衅地扬了扬下巴：“哦？你喜欢这个？”

“你！”Lucifer脸色一沉，掐住了他的脖子，一下子把他摁倒在床上，“你这个不知死活的小东西！”

“我早就堕天了，撒旦！”Castiel拼尽了力气，高声喊着，“你又何必以看我堕落取乐！我早就堕落到肯让你这个魔鬼附身于我！”他用两只手使劲抓着Lucifer的胳膊。“你以为我怕死？你以为我怕你操我？你这个婊子养的！”

“噗！”Lucifer冷不丁笑了一声，“你知道咱俩是同一个人养的，对吧？”

Castiel翻了个白眼，他感到Lucifer的手劲已经松了下来。

“所以你做好惹怒我的准备了是吗？”Lucifer一只手压着他，一只手戳了戳他的臀缝，“虽然我没有做过，但你这副身体，除了你的嘴——顺便一提，我喜欢你的嘴——能让我操进去的，只有下面这个小洞了吧？”

Castiel瞪了瞪他，还没说什么，就感到撒旦托起了他的屁股，粗大的阴茎硬生生就要朝他的身体里顶。

“不不不！这样不行！”Castiel急忙挣扎，用脚踢着Lucifer的大腿，“进不来的！痛！痛！你也会受伤的！”

Lucifer这才停了下来，说实话他确实也有些不舒服。

Castiel松了一口气。“要做些准备工作。”他红着脸说，“你先放开我。”他翻到一边，背对着Lucifer，跪趴在床上，然后吮湿了右手的两根手指，向后尽力伸着胳膊，指尖戳进了自己的后穴里，开始了缓慢的润滑和扩充。他不知道自己为什么要做这个，这羞耻极了。但他确实从Lucifer碰触自己的荣光那一刻就想跟他做爱了，他只是憎恨大天使高高在上的态度和目的不纯的挑逗。是的，他憎恨他，也许目前有一点依赖他，但还是恨的，他刚才还在骂他呢。他们互相厌恶着，不是吗？他感觉到Lucifer的手指忽然之间也插了进来。

“Luci…”

“我在帮你。”Lucifer的声音变得沙哑了一些，“里面很紧。”

两人的手指在狭窄的甬道内挤蹭着。Castiel的脸红得厉害，他庆幸这个角度Lucifer看不到自己的表情。

“里面变湿了。你听，有水声。”

“你就别说了…”Castiel恨不得把头埋进床里。

Lucifer抽出了手指，包括Castiel的。经过扩张的后穴看起来很水润，比刚才红艳许多，他观察了几秒，觉得很满意。这几秒对于Castiel来说很难熬，他维持着跪趴的姿势，悄悄扭动身体，用勃起的前端摩擦着床单。

啪！Lucifer忽然在他屁股上打了一下。

“Lucifer！你这个…唔…”

撒旦硕大的阴茎径直操了进来。Castiel攥紧了拳头，所有咒骂的话都被截回了肚子里。他的身体好像被劈开了，被侵犯的感觉如此强烈，是的，他被一个魔鬼侵犯了，一寸一寸的，深入骨髓一般，而他居然乐意如此，他是多么的堕落啊！有两滴眼泪落了下来。

Lucifer正惊叹于性器被紧紧包裹的神奇体验，却忽然感应到了Castiel的心情。他皱了皱眉，嘟囔了一句：“多愁善感。”然后他微微闭眼，有一团白色的雾从他的身体里蒸腾而出，将Castiel裹了起来。

“不！不要！”Castiel发抖了，他再次感受到了大天使的荣光。

“别怕，这点儿伤不到你。”Lucifer抚摸了一下他的背。

这次的荣光确实很温和，就像薄薄的云朵，萦绕在Castiel周围，一边治愈着他，一边轻柔地敲击着他身体的每一个细胞，就像要把他所有的感官全都打开。后穴那隐隐的疼痛几乎消失了，快感的火苗已经开始在Castiel体内燃烧起来，Lucifer的阴茎甚至还没有开始动呢。

“这太过了，你不能同时用荣光和真身操我！”Castiel开始喘息，他反抗的声音听起来软绵绵的，毫无震慑力。

“我只是希望你集中精神，弟弟，这种程度的荣光都不算做爱。”Lucifer缓缓向后抽了抽阴茎。

肠道里这一丝摩擦激出的快感直接冲击了Castiel的神经。“天哪！”天使已经忍不住惊叫了。

Lucifer笑了一声。他双手掐住Castiel的腰，开始前后抽送起来。Castiel使劲咬着牙，忍住眼泪不让自己舒服得哭出来。他从未体验过被男人操，也从未体验过荣光性爱，这两种全新的感觉都那么美好，而且交融在了一起，把快感成倍成倍地放大了。荣光的诱导让他的真身变得过分敏感。他能清晰感觉到Lucifer的阴茎跟他的肠壁间每毫每分的磨蹭、挤压，毫分都能点燃强烈的欲火，仿佛要烧毁他的真身。他能听到两人交合处体液黏哒哒的声音，那些汁水就像是从他心灵深处直接榨出来的，那么放荡，毫不掩饰地肆意流淌，他的腿间完全湿了。

“你被我操开了，Castiel。你很享受，是吗？”

是的，如果性爱的快乐真的等同于罪恶，那他已经万劫不复了。

“这种动物交配的最原始最下流的姿势，让你更兴奋了？”撒旦不放过任何羞辱他的机会。

“那跟我交配的你又算什么呢？”Castiel咬着嘴唇，他庆幸自己居然还有还嘴的思路。

啪！Lucifer又打了他一下。

Castiel的喉间溢出一声低哑的呻吟，臀部的疼痛居然增添了些许快感，这是他始料未及的。

“啧，你这只肮脏的小鸟！如此堕落！”Lucifer发出一声冷笑，却轻轻抚摸着他屁股上的红印，动作像恋人般温柔。

Castiel放任自己沉沦在了这片刻的柔情中。Lucifer就像一片捉摸不定的乌云，不知何时会打雷下雨，也不知何时会云散天光。但这片乌云笼罩着他，他可以在它的阴影下尽情休憩。他心灵上的伤太多了，不比他荣光的伤少，女巫的咒语更加撕裂了伤口。他需要时间治愈，需要一片阴影暂时遮挡他残破不堪的身躯，也许这就是堕落吧。还有这美妙得像麻醉剂一样的性爱，让他如此沉溺，这真是糟透了。当他以为一切不可能更糟的时候，Lucifer的阴茎找到了他体内最敏感的地方。

“啊！”

“你喜欢那里？嗯？”Lucifer扬了扬眉毛，对着那一点开始专注地撞击。

“啊！啊！别！啊！”Castiel不再忍着，放肆地呻吟起来。他的身体不受控地颤抖着，阴茎硬得不行，持续地吐着前液。他觉得头晕目眩，眼前闪着白光，仿佛是高潮了，却没有射精，这跟以前有过的高潮体验不同，但快乐的程度却有过之而无不及，而且过程更漫长，像一场大型烟花秀，不断地在他体内各个点燃爆。

Lucifer单手把他捞了起来，保持着后入的姿势将他抱在了怀里。Castiel的背贴在大天使的胸前，肌肤的接触让他多了一分安全感，他舒适地向后靠着，放心地把所有重量交托给对方。

“人类身体的性爱很不错。”Lucifer贴着他的耳朵说话。他的腰还没有停止摆动，他一刻都不想间断在Castiel体内的抽插。“不知道是跟任何人做都如此呢，还是你操起来特别好呢？”

Castiel哼哼了两声，根本不知道怎么回答他。荣光之雾始终缠绕着他，那种类似高潮的烟花也还在他身体里四处乱炸呢，他都要被快感冲击得神志不清了，这一切不快点结束的话，他会被操死吗？

而Lucifer居然还用两只手摸上了他的胸前。

“别…”Castiel的声音带了哭腔。他被刺激得向后弓背，头枕在了Lucifer肩上。

“摸这里很舒服吗？”Lucifer不紧不慢地揉搓着他挺立的乳尖，还用指甲刮擦，“你下面的小洞在收缩呢，想让我射在里面吗？”

Castiel发出一声呜咽。

“不用回答了，你想得很！”Lucifer把阴茎暂时抽了出来，迅速地将Castiel摆弄成仰躺的姿势，抬起他的两条腿，又急切地重新进入了他的身体。大天使整个人压了下来，按住了Castiel的肩膀，说了一句：“别害怕哦！”然后就猛烈又快速地在他体内抽插起来。

Castiel一开始并没有意识到这句话什么意思，直到Lucifer的动作愈加用力，把他撞得大幅摇晃着，颠得头昏眼花，而两人身边环绕的白雾也变得越来越浓了。他这才警觉起来。

“Lucifer！Lucifer！”Castiel着急地喊着大天使的名字。

Lucifer就像完全没听见。他的眼睛变红了，散发着邪恶而摄人心魄的光芒。他的阴茎在Castiel的身体里肆虐，失控了似的停不下来。Castiel的后穴、肠壁、敏感点都好像着火一样的灼热，撒旦的邪火在从他们交合的部位入侵他。而大天使的荣光也紧紧地包裹着他，并且开始向内挤迫，好像要渗进他的身体里。

他会被Lucifer吞噬！Castiel出于本能地害怕了，他没预料到再一次接近死亡居然是在一场性爱中。他拼尽最后的力气乞求着：“Lucifer！哥哥！求你了！快停下！快停…”他很快说不出话了，像是被扼住，已经完全透不过气。他全身都无法动弹，想做任何形式的反抗都已经不可能，他的眼角流出了绝望的泪水。而死亡线上的高潮来得如此突然，他竟然射了出来，极致的快感让他觉得自己每个细胞都炸开了，也许这不是幻觉，也许这是真的，他真的炸成了粉末，同时也升上了天堂。但他恍惚间感到后穴有一股热流涌入，然后四周就安静了，荣光之雾也消失了。

Lucifer趴在了他的身上，他的脸朝下埋在Castiel的颈窝里。俩人沉默了一会儿。Castiel还没有缓过劲，就听到Lucifer笑了起来。

“哈哈哈哈，Castiel，你真的吓哭了！哈哈哈哈！”他稍微撑起身体，一边大笑一边捏着身下人的脸，“我就是吓吓你，你以为我会弄死你？”

Castiel快气炸了，但他全身就像被掏空了一样，连吵架的力气都没有了。

“你有趣起来了，我的弟弟。”撒旦眨了眨眼，“以后的日子还长着呢，我们会好好相处的。”

（完）


End file.
